


Due to Nothing.

by tokipukey



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokipukey/pseuds/tokipukey
Summary: 发情期医生疯狂暗示，然后夹哥赶来把医生吃干抹尽，顺便做个标记，然后两人快乐的睡在了一起✓





	Due to Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> For non-Chinese speakers: This archive was written in Chinese, you can translate it on your own. There are some special expresses for you to pay attention.  
> 夹哥 = Trapper  
> 埃文 = Evan  
> 赫曼 = Herman
> 
> ABO设定，标记文  
> α夹哥xω医生  
> and, 男性Omega是双性的你们应该也知道吧xd

夜已经深了，但总有几个人无法睡着。  
赫曼把自己裹在了被子里。热，他全身燥热，无法抑制地流着汗。他已经翻遍了疗养中心所有的抽屉，不敢相信自己竟然会忘记备着抑制剂。那些空瓶子里残余的剂量显然不足以支撑他度过这次发情期。他在床头摸索着，指尖触碰到了一个方形物体——手机。他颤抖着解开了密码锁，看着Skype上的联系人，他又犹豫了。  
然而流遍全身的欲望不允许他过多思考。  
快点……谁都好……满足我就行……  
手指从A划到了E。那个名字赫然引入了眼帘。  
Evan Macmillan。  
铃声只响了几秒，电话就被接通了，看来对方和他一样没睡。  
“喂？”  
“呃，Mac，我有件事要请你……帮忙……”  
埃文一定能从他的语气中听出不对的，赫曼实在不敢直接说出缘由。  
“什么事？”  
“我……呃，你知道，我……”  
“身体不舒服吗？”  
“差不多……吧。”  
“要不我叫上菲利普来看你？”  
“不用不用，那个……算了吧，我自己吃药就行了。打扰了。”  
他赶紧把电话挂了。要是别人知道这件事——他，威震八方的医生，手法高超的捕猎者，赫曼·卡特，竟然是个Omega，那么他就不仅仅是名誉扫地了。他知道，那些求生者里也有好几个Alpha。  
他在被子底下缩成一团，期望就这么迷迷糊糊地睡着，第二天醒来再说。但他的皮肤却越来越敏感，期望着什么东西的触碰。他的下穴也瘙痒起来，赫曼不得不用手指去满足自己，但这么做的结果是，后穴被扩张的越来越大，流出的淫水也让他更加的难耐。  
赫曼把衣服全部脱下，让被子紧贴自己的皮肤，这多少让他好受些了，但还不能满足……他需要更多……  
门铃响了。  
赫曼一跃而起，裹着被子，鞋都没穿就跑去开门，他已经不在乎门外是谁了，只要能满足他，占有他就好……  
是埃文。  
“我听声音就知道。没想到啊医生，你竟然是个O。”  
他把赫曼扶到了床边。赫曼搂着他，他的意识已经不清醒了，只迷迷糊糊的感受到面前Alpha的信息素，是钢铁的味道，埃文冰凉的皮肤也让他感觉很舒服。  
解药到了。  
“快点……”他声音软绵绵的，电流不受控制的在他身上乱窜。平日里令人闻风丧胆的医生，此时像一只猫一样依靠在埃文的身上。  
埃文解开了自己的衣服。他为没能亲自挑逗起赫曼的情欲而有些遗憾，但医生已经把自己准备好了。他的固定器摘掉了，衣服脱下来胡乱的扔在了床下，生殖穴已经扩张和润滑过了。现在，他只等埃文享用了。  
埃文的阴茎几乎是很自然地滑进了赫曼的体内，尺寸填满了整个腔壁。医生的内壁异常柔软，而肠肉又绞得非常紧，让埃文舒服得忍不住呻吟着。他从后面抱着赫曼，手绕到前方，揉捏着医生的胸肌。赫曼从鼻腔中发出含混不清的喘息，夹杂着渴求，甚至还有甜腻的撒娇。他小幅度地摆动着身体，配合着埃文的动作。埃文俯下身，想要去啃咬赫曼的腺体。  
“你确定我要那么做吗？”他嘶哑着问。  
赫曼转过头来，湿润的眼睛看着陷阱杀手。他现在反应迟钝，但总算能想起来自己在做什么。  
“我……我确定。”  
我会把自己献给你。  
埃文快速地在赫曼的唇上亲吻了一下，然后对着他的腺体下了嘴。医生的味道是咖啡、橡木和石砖的混合气味，这与他的气质相符——显然不是现在的气质。赫曼舒服的呻吟着，身体因为快感而轻轻颤抖。埃文加快了下身的动作。  
“哦，埃文，你好棒……”  
“你也让我很舒服。”埃文抚摸着赫曼的手臂，感受上面传来的酥麻的电击感。和医生做爱是很危险的事情，如果他控制不住电流的强度，生命安全都会成为一个问题。  
但埃文愿意冒这个险。他已经冒了太多险，差不上这一次——更何况是为了他爱的人。  
医生的内壁不规则地痉挛着，这是高潮的前兆。埃文用手抚摸着他的阴茎，这种时候，即使是这么小幅的刺激也能让赫曼爽的不行。精液淋漓的喷洒了埃文一手，而后穴也已经潮吹，晶亮的液体喷在了埃文的阴茎上。  
埃文也有了射精的感觉，渐渐放缓了抽插的速度。  
“那么，我就射在里面了。”  
“当然可以……我是你的……”医生已经虚脱的瘫在了床上。他已经恢复了理智，但仍然同意埃文在他身上做标记。  
埃文重重点了点头。他用力向里插入，将整根阴茎没入了赫曼湿润黏滑的小穴。带着Alpha信息素的精液喷涌而出，直冲生殖腔深处。  
“谢谢……”赫曼将液体全部纳进后穴，然后躺在床上，对着埃文轻轻的笑着。  
“记得吃避孕药。下次发情直接说就行了，我帮你保密。”埃文吻上他的额头，“好了，时候不早了。”  
“你陪我睡。”  
“你都多大了……好吧，我就陪你睡一晚上。”  
他们把自己清洗干净，然后相拥着躺在了床上，互相感受着对方的气息。赫曼把脸贴在埃文赤裸的胸脯上，后者则带着笑容睡着了。  
从此以后你就是我的了。


End file.
